


From Nightmares to Sweet Dreams

by EchoJulien



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoJulien/pseuds/EchoJulien
Summary: You've recently suffered from nightmares. Luckily, a certain boy--er turtle--might be able to help with that.





	From Nightmares to Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sir_pudgington (Everyday_Im_Preaching)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/gifts).



You and the guys were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Before you knew it, you began to drift off to sleep. Not long after that, you felt strong, yet gentle, arms lift you off the couch. You lazily open your eyes and look up to find out which of the boys it was. Surprisingly, but happily, you saw the familiar red mask of the one and only Raphael. You opened your mouth to speak, but Raph cut you off.

“You started to fall asleep on the couch and Leo suggested that I take you to your room.”

“Raphael, you don’t have to do that,” you told him. “I can go by myself.”

“Nah,” Raph said with a shake of his head. “You’ve had a busy day and you haven’t slept properly the last couple of nights because you had nightmares. Besides, I didn’t really like that movie anyway.” He looked down at you and gave you a slight smile. You smiled back at him before adjusting your position in his arms. You figured that if he insisted on carrying you, you might as well be comfortable.  
Raphael didn’t falter while you adjusted, and you didn’t expect him to. He was a mutated turtle that was more than twice your size and could swing shipping containers around. Compared to that, carrying you was extremely easy.

Once again you started to drift off to sleep. However, before you managed to actually fall asleep in Raph’s arms, the two of you arrived at your bedroom door.  
The door wasn’t shut all the way, so Raph was able to easily push it open with his shoulder.

“Wow,” Raph said upon entering, “this place is a mess. I thought you were the second-cleanest out of all of us."

You shrugged. “Sure I pick my stuff up around the lair and do whatever I can to keep it clean, but that’s because the rest of the lair is everyone’s space. I’m normally the only one in my room, so I don’t care if it’s a mess or not.”

“At least it’s not as bad as Mikey’s room.”

“Oh my god,” you said in an exasperated tone. “Do not get me started on Michelangelo’s room. Or Donatello’s “lab”.”

“I am definitely not going to go there. Promise,” Raph said as he walked over and around things to get to your bed. After making it there without incident, he carefully laid you down. You grabbed his wrist as he turned to leave, causing him to look down at you.

“Please don’t leave,” you quietly begged with mild fear in your voice. “I don’t want to be alone if I have another nightmare.”

Raphael looked down at you, thinking about what to do. After a moment, he spoke. “Let me go get Leo. He’s much better at calming someone down after a nightmare. He was the one that calmed you down the last few nights anyway.” Your grip on his wrist tightened as he once again tried to walk away. Although he easily could’ve broken your grip on it, he didn’t. He simply turned and looked at you again.

“Leo wasn’t the one that calmed me down before,” you informed him. “Even though it didn’t seem like it, you did.”

“No. There’s no way that it was me.”

“Yes it was.” You stared at him for a moment. “Do you know what my nightmares have currently been about?” You asked.

Raphael shook his head and said nothing as he sat on the edge of your bed and waited for you to speak again.

“You,” you confessed as you looked away from him. Without giving him time to respond, you continued on. “In each of my current nightmares you have been captured and horribly tortured. And in that last one I had, you…” You trailed off as tears started to well up in your eyes. After you took a moment to calm down, you looked back at Raph. “I know that they were just nightmares and weren’t reality, but seeing you alive and unharmed was what calmed me down, not Leo.” Although the situation wasn’t the best, a light blush began to appear on Raphael’s green face. Sure he had saved people before, but he had never been told that he was a factor in calming someone down.

Not to mention that it was you who was saying that to him. Raph sighed softly and looked at you. “If that’s the case, and if it will make you feel better, I’ll stay.”

A smile broke out on your face at Raph’s response. “Thank you Raphael,” you said before looking around your room. “There should be a chair in here that you could sit in if you want.”

Raph shook his head. “Nah. Here will be fine. If that’s okay with you?”

You chuckled. “That would be just fine.”

The red-masked turtle gave a slight nod and moved a little farther up on the bed. When he laid his hand back down, you took a chance and placed your hand on his. Another blush appeared on his face and he looked down at your hand and his, then up at you. You said nothing as you gave him a bright smile and felt your face warming up. He returned the smile and flipped his hand over so that your hand was resting in his palm.You stared and smiled at him for a bit longer before you yawned and felt your eyelids grow heavy. You started to drift off to sleep again, until you violently shivered.

“What’s the matter?” Raph said with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Nothing,” you replied. “Just a bit cold.” From where you were, you could see Raph’s free hand clench into a fist.

“Damn it. I thought Don said he was going to fix the vent to your room so you could actually receive some airflow?”

“He did. However, you guys have been quite busy recently so he probably hasn’t had time to look at it.” You squeezed his hand. “Relax. We can ask him about it tomorrow.”

“What good is asking him about it tomorrow if you’re cold now?” Raph asked in an angry manner.

You glared at him. “Don’t take that tone with me,” you sternly commanded. “I said that it was okay so it’s okay. Got it?”

“You didn’t actually say that it was--” Raphael started but didn’t finish as he caught your glare. He decided to back off. “Alright, we’ll talk to Donnie about it tomorrow. Do you want me to get you my blanket in the meantime?”

“Nah,” you said as you thought of something and grinned.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

You tried to play it cool. “I’m not looking at you like anything.” You saw the slightest bit of fabric from Raph’s bandanna raise; he must've raised his eye ridge.

“Yeah you are,” he said. “You’re lying there grinning at me as if you have some crazy idea.”

“And?”

“And it’s weirding me out. So either stop or tell me what you’re thinking about.”

You playfully sighed. “Fine. I’ll tell you.” Before you told him, you felt your face start to warm up again. “Umm…well, I was just thinking about how warm your hand is and how warm you felt earlier when you carried me in here…” Raph began to understand where you were going with this.

“You want me to lay next to you don’t you?”

“What a great idea!” You said, relieved that you didn’t have to ask him.

On the inside, the turtle was overjoyed at your response. On the outside, he was nervous and blushing again as he said, “Alright. Scoot over.”

You happily moved over a bit so that Raph could lay down. Your blanket wouldn’t fit over him, but he hadn’t complained or shown any other signs that he was cold, so you wrapped yourself up with it before lying on your side and leaning your forehead against Raph’s plastron--which was surprisingly more comfortable than you thought it would be. Raph was also lying on his side, with one arm around your waist and the other one resting underneath his head.

“Nice and warm, like my own huggable heater,” you said.

“Don’t get used to it,” Raph said jokingly before yawning.

You chuckled. “Looks like someone is tired.”

“Hush. This is your fault after all.”

“Whatever Raphy Boy,” you said as you yawned and your eyes started to close. “Goodnight Raphael.”

“Goodnight,” Raph said softly. “Sweet dreams.”

You smiled as your eyes fell shut. Sweet dreams indeed, you thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing for me to say. I love the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as does my best friend, and that's that.


End file.
